


Mixed Feelings

by AveragePyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragePyro/pseuds/AveragePyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby tries to sort out her feelings, how will this end up for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Feelings

Ruby stared at the night sky from the window in her room. Her teammates were all asleep, while little red was currently trying to sort her thoughts. Lately, the girl couldn't stop thinking about the crook, Roman Torchwick. For seven days and seven nights, her mind was clouded with many thoughts of said male. The way he spoke was like a gentleman regardless of his wrong doings and it brought a chill down her spine every time she heard it. "How dare you?" She whispered into the night. 

Though she was right, how dare he make her feel this way. They were enemies, they were supposed to hate each other not find one another charming and alluring. But how could she have stop herself from feeling that way from their last meeting. She shook the thoughts and memories before she feel in even deeper. This wouldn't do she walked over to the door. Maybe walking in the fresh night air would do some good, she repeated to herself as she changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and slipped a red hoodie over her pajama shirt. She stole one glance at the sleeping forms of Team RWBY before slipping out into the hallway.

Soft snores where heard from their neighbors ,Team JNPR. She smiled as she continued her way, once outside she made her way to the fountain of the school. "Well well Red, surprised to see you up and about." There she heard that voice that brought chills down her spine. Her breathe went ridged and she froze at the spot. A cold bitter chuckle escaped his lips as he walked out from the shadows standing right behind her. "What are you doing here?" She finally said, still not turning around to face him. "Me? I came in to take care of something once and for all." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. He pressed his nose lightly on the crook of her neck and took in her scent. 

Her cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink as she felt his cold nose on her skin. Faintly she could smell his musky cologne. "How dare you Red?" He said harshly standing straight and forcefully turning her around. Ruby had her guard up and glared at him, "I don't know-" "Oh you don't know?" His tone turned dark as he pinned her to the pillars. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You, you keep invading my mind when I am scheming and trying to get my work finish." A shadow cast over his eyes, making it difficult for the girl to read his expression clearly. "I hate you." He growled. "I'm supposed to hate you, so why can't I?" He sound frustrated and hit the pillar right above her head. "Roman, I know." "Fuck me" He groaned and rubbed his face a little. He looked at her before pressing his lips roughly with a warning. Ruby let out a surprised squeak but soon melted into the kiss. She wrinkled her nose at the taste of wine and a hint of cigarettes on the other's lips. His hand where locked in her hair and the other loosely wrapped around her waist, and was clearly enjoying the sweet taste of her lips.

"Roman" She tried to break the kiss only to felt him pressing them harder agaisnt her's to shut her up. Finally pulling away he let go of her and lit a cigar and placed in his mouth. "I hope you know that I'm a professional." He commented already heading away from her. "I won't be going soft on you on, you're still the enemy."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am, and it's also posted on FanFiction.net


End file.
